Przewodniki Sag/Upadek autorstwa Dorek
375px Dekadencja to serial opowiadający o Rozpadzie Spherus Magna i Powstaniu Bara Magna. ---- Dwie istoty pośpiesznie szły ciemnym korytarzem. Stąpały lekko, a ich ruchy zaprzeczały ich ogromnej władzy. "Powinniśmy byli to przewidzieć," powiedziała pierwsza, wskazując ryk rzezi i walkę. Wydało się, że dobiegało to ze wszystkich stron. "Naszą pracą jest chronienie i dostarczanie, a nie przewidywanie" odpowiedziała druga. "Władcy Żywiołów robili dokładnie to, do czego zostali wybrani: rządzili ziemią. Ich arogancja i chęć władzy były nie do przewidzenia." "Ich brzemię było naszym brzemieniem i wiesz o tym," odciął się jego towarzysz. "Uciekliśmy od naszej odpowiedzialności, naszego przeznaczenia i to jest tego skutek." Wielka cisza przepełniła tunel, mogła zagłuszyć wszystko; mogła zagłuszyć wojnę. "Naszym obowiązkiem jest ochrona tej planety i to właśnie robimy... tak, jak możemy." Następne pytanie było spokojne, prawie niezdecydowane. "Myślisz, że Heremus ma rację?" Druga istota zaśmiała się. Wydawało się, że dźwięk przebiega cały tunel, ale dotarł tylko do uszu towarzysza. "Nie. Niech Heremus majstruje przy swoich maszynach. Wierzę Angonce; wielki duch tej planety przeżyje." Dwie Wielkie Istoty szły szybciej przez korytarz, do ich celu, skupiając umysły na swoim zadaniu, prawie zapominając o toczącej się na zewnątrz wojnie. **** Tarix odparował kolejne uderzenie żołnierza Plemienia Dżungli. Zastanowił się. To był prosty plan. Świetny batalion Plemienia Lodu, prowadzony przez sławnego dowódcę; Certavusa, pokonał ostatnio kilka części Plemienia Piasku, które przygotowywały się, by zaatakować ich i ukraść tajemniczy, srebrny płyn, którego każdy pożądał. Drużyna ruszyła przez równiny pustynnego regionu Bota Magna, a oznaczało to długą podróż do domu. Sądząc, że zostaną powitani, jak bohaterowie, członkowie zespołu Plemienia Lodu zostali wciągnięci w zasadzkę, przez mały pluton Skrallów i zaatakowani. Doskonały lider, ponieważ nim był, Certavus zdołał uratować większość swoich wojowników od śmierci, ale został zmuszony do ukrycia się w wydmach, by uniknąć konfrontacji. Pomimo ich największych wysiłków, wiadomość została ujawniona prawie natychmiast i Plemię Lodu musiało potroić ich bezpieczeństwo. Tarix, jako jeden z elitarnych wojowników Plemienia Wody, został wyznaczony do korzystania, podczas nieobecności Plemienia Lodu z ich mocy. Nie, żeby był tym szczęśliwy. Tylko, że to nie miało sensu, myślał, łącząc swoje ostrza przeciw dwóm żołnierzom, obezwładniając ich. Wszyscy wciąż robią dokładnie tą samą rzecz. Dlaczego nie czekamy, aż inne plemiona będą miały kłopoty? Oni zawodzą, korzystamy z osłabionej obrony, oni wygrywają, wciągamy ich w zasadzkę. To najbardziej pragmatyczne rozwiązanie i pochłania najmniej żyć. Mógł wygłaszać to kazanie samemu oceanu. Którym, w pewnym sensie, był Władca Żywiołu Wody, lider plemienia Tariksa, wierzący w absolutną dominację. "Zbierz całą twoją siłę i skup w pojedynczym ataku," powiedział wesoło Tarix. "Jeśli zawiedziesz, po prostu wycofaj się, przegrupuj i zaatakuj znowu. To jest walka." Polityka, pomyślał Tarix. Nie, coś gorszego niż polityka. Naga chciwość i ambicja. Małe zadraśnięcie pośrodku jego zbroi, powiedziało mu, że czas, się odwrócić. Stał tam Vastus, dowódca oddziału Plemienia Dżungli. Przedmiotem w jego rękach, była bardzo niemile spoglądająca kosa. Tarix czuł, jak jego lewa ręka drętwieje prawie natychmiast. "Jad," splunął Tarix. Wkrótce cała połowa jego ciała była sparaliżowana i upadł na ziemię. "Czy naprawdę masz tak skończyć, Tarix?" powiedział ze znużeniem Vastus. "Drgająca, zgnieciona sterta na ziemi? Znam cię. Jesteś lepszy, niż to." Tarix uśmiechnął się, krzywy uśmiech, wydawał się groźny, gdy przeszedł przez nieruchomą stronę jego twarzy. "Na pewno lepszy, niż ty. Co stało się z Vastusem, którego znam? Nawet nie użyłeś całego swojego jadu. Wojna stała się dla ciebie zbyt bolesna?" Mały cień przemknął po twarzy Vastusa. Tarix nie zauważył tego, bo był on zbyt zajęty bliskim położeniem kosy, przy swej twarzy. "Jesteś w pozycji, która nie zezwala ci na sprzeczki ze mną, Tarix. Trzymam twoje życie w moich rękach. Co ma mnie powstrzymać, od zabrania go?" Tarix usiłował się uśmiechnąć, ale zamiast tego zabulgotał. "Zabiłbyś mnie dawno temu, jeśli nie miałbym czegoś, czego potrzebujesz." Cień na twarzy Vastusa zmniejszył się trochę. "Jesteśmy wrogami, proszę. Mam coś, czego potrzebujesz i ostatnią rzeczą, którą chcesz zrobić, jest zabicie mnie. Możemy sobie pomóc. "Tarix podniósł swoją jedną sprawną rękę w powietrze, na znak pokoju. Vastus prawie niecierpliwie odłożył kosę. Zaoferował rękę Tarixowi, by pomóc mu wstać. "Tak …" wymamrotał Tarix, podparty przez dowódcę oddziału Dżungli. "Gdzie antidotum?" Vastus uśmiechnął się. "Jaką korzyść dawałby jad, jeżeli miałbym antidotum?" **** "Tajny tunel?" spytał Vastus . "Tak," odpowiedział Tarix. "Pogłoska głosi, że Władca Żywiołu Lodu zainicjował konstrukcję kilku z tych tuneli. Widocznie, pomysł miał rozchodzić się na cały teren i podziemne tunele były pierwszym krokiem. Zakończyli to, odchodząc, gdy jeden z tuneli się zawalił." Vastus podszedł do jaskini i spojrzał tam. Duża jaskinia, rozświetlona pośpiesznie zbudowanym ogniskiem, ukazała się jego oczom. Gdy zgodzili się na rozejm, dwaj dowódcy założyli pojedynczy obóz wewnątrz dużej jaskini. Plemię Wody najpierw usiłowało zająć ją ale odkryli, że Plemię Dżungli już tam było i musieli zaczekać. Rozpoczęła się walka a obie strony były dobrze przygotowane. Vastus widział kilku żołnierzy obu plemion będących w innym obozie. Wbrew wszystkim okrucieństwom, wszystkim cierpieniom, jego wojownicy byli skłonni, by odstąpić na bok. Mały uśmiech zawitał na twarzy lidera Plemienia Dżungli, ale tylko na chwilę. "Dlaczego sądzisz, że tunel nadal istnieje?" powiedział, wracając do ogniska. Tarix kontynuował. "Kilka tygodni temu, złapaliśmy kilku Agori Lodu. Oni powiedzieli, że byli w tunelu - a my zaopiekowaliśmy się nimi, aż wyzdrowieli. Plemię Lodu chciało byśmy ich wypuścili, a oni byli wdzięczni; powiedzieli nam o tunelach." Vastus pokiwał głową, będąc pod wrażeniem. "Gdzie jest tunel?" "Kilka dni marszu stąd," powiedział Tarix, wyciągając mapę. "Droga, którą pójdziemy biegnie za granicą Wielkiego Lasu i przez kilka lodowców. Wejście tunelu zostało ukryte, ale jest tam, znak; będziemy wiedzieli, gdzie jest wejście, kiedy go zobaczymy. Mimo to, musimy się śpieszyć. Opóźniliśmy wypuszczenie Agori, żeby mieć szansę by... postąpić według informacji i zmobilizować oddziały." Vastus zaczął się śmiać. "Twój ton jest pełen goryczy. O co chodzi ? To brzmi jak wystarczający plan." Marszcząc brwi, Tarix wymamrotał, "Właśnie to mnie martwi." Wciąż chichocząc, Vastus kontynuował. "I kiedy będzie dobry czas na uderzenie? Zakładając, że oni poinformują swojego lidera natychmiast, jest bardzo mała szansa. Kiedy powinniśmy wyruszyć?" Teraz Tarix, zaczął się śmiać. "Wczoraj." **** Mały ptak, należący do regionu lodu, wylądował na skale. Moment później, ptak rozłożył skrzydła i wystartował, jego stopy nadal się tliły, od palącej się skały. Ptak był zdezorientowany; to była ziemia lodu. Lód oznaczał zimno. Jak skała mogła palić się z taką intensywnością? Ptak zauważał zdobycz i wkrótce zajął się polowaniem. Skała była już daleko od jego umysłu. Jednakże, w umyśle Tariksa, skała była bardzo obecna. "To wynalazek Plemienia Ognia," wyjaśnił. "Podobny do pochodni mroczny ogień, został zaprojektowany, by wydzielać ciepło bez alarmowania wrogów o jego obecności. Ciepło jest bardzo jednolite – zawarte i rzadko oddziałuje na otoczenie. Musisz tego dotknąć, by dowiedzieć się, co to jest. Plemię Lodu zdobyło kilka z nich i próbowało odwrócić ten proces." Vastus niezobowiązująco kiwnął głową, tylko na pół słuchając. . Tarix niepokoił się o nich. Poprzedniego dnia, podróżowali przez Wielki Las, kiedy minął szwadron Plemienia Ognia, prowadzonych przez Maluma. Oba plemiona zdołały schować się, przed zauważeniem, ale jeden z wojowników Vastusa, był niezdarny i spowodował mały hałas. Malum nie mógł odkryć źródła hałasu, ale to nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Rozkazał swoim oddziałom, by spaliły las i patrzył, jak drzewa płoną. Vastus stracił trzech żołnierzy w tym piekle i zniszczenie roślin, było prawie zbyt wiele, jak dla niego, do wytrzymania. Tylko wtedy został pokonany. Zanim Tarix zdążył coś powiedzieć, zauważył lodowcowe formacje. "Zatrzymać się!" wykrzyknął. Dwie armie zatrzymały się i zaczęły się rozglądać. "To jest to miejsce, Tarix?" spytał Vastus. "Tak," odpowiedział Tarix. "Cieplna skała jest gdzieś tutaj. Wejście do tunelu jest bezpośrednio pod nią." Vastus kiwnął głową. "Szukać!" krzyknął do swojego oddziału. Armia Dżungli ruszyła z energią i zaczęła przeszukiwać obszar, skakać przez śnieżne zaspy i szybko wchodzić na ściany klifu. "Zaczekaj," powiedział Tarix.